The Gang Leader Falls in Love
by animefreak469
Summary: AU: Amu Hinamori is the fearless leader of a tough gang. Or so it is thought. Truly, she is just a regular girl who puts up an act to keep her gang under control. But when she falls in love with Kukai Souma, will her true personality shine through? Kukamu
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Just as a point of reference, in this fic, Amu is about 18, so take everyone else's ages from there.**

**On with the story!**

_It was the most beautiful and horrific sight she had ever laid eyes on. _

_A multicolor light desperately trying to touch the sky, shaking and moving as if it was alive. And yet, this lively beacon was causing only death and destruction. The greatest and most depressing irony. She dropped to her knees and watched in horror as her whole life burned away. She felt tears drop down her cheeks, but she did not brush them away. She was in too much shock to even form that simple movement. _

_Ran shook her head as she watched the girl kneel motionlessly in front of her home. She knew that this girl was now one of her kind. Alone and in need of a new family. All thanks to that fucking organization. But that was how life worked. That was how __they__ worked._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

Amu sat on the ledge of the apartment's balcony, holding up an enormous diamond to the night sky, watching as it distorted the moon and the stars. No emotion passed her face. She would not cry. She had not cried, not ever since that fateful day. Though on the inside she was crying. Painfully, horribly crying. But she could not show it. She had to be strong for her new family.

"Amu! Come inside! You don't want them seeing you, do you?"

Amu sighed as she recognized Su's voice. Always the worry-wart. "I'm coming." She replied as she coolly jumped off the ledge, closing the sliding glass door and shutting the blinds as she entered the apartment.

"Amu you need to stop going outside so much! What if Easter saw you!" At the mention of the third-to-last word, Amu gave Su her most frightening and dangerous looks. She had spoken the forbidden word. But when she saw Su's look of fear, her countenance changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry Su. I didn't mean to freak out. It's just at the mention of those horrible people I tend to…lose my cool." Amu said sympathetically.

Su smiled. "I understand. I mean, we all hate Ea- I mean the organization. But I know they hurt you probably the most." Su looked down in sadness but Amu just retained her coolness.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. You can't change the past right? You just got to make it a wonderful future. Well, at least try to." Amu sighed. Things had just seemed to be getting worse and worse recently. In the last three months, they had changed their hideout four times! All to avoid the worst people on the planet.

Easter.

The corporation that ruined every single one of Amu's 'family' members' lives. All because they wanted to get their greedy little hands on something they owned. Like Ran's Amulet Heart, or Tadase's 'King' Sapphire. Normally the expensive jewel they owned would become their nickname. Why a nickname? Well considering no members of the 'family' could get a job, lest notify Easter of their location, they obtained their money by…other means. Stealing. Normally robbing helpless pedestrian's in order to get the cash they needed for food. Because of the unusual way the 'family' attained money they were considered a gang. They were known as the "Cards." A minor gang to civilians but to other gang's they were a serious threat. They were infamous for having short tempers, and if you mocked their unfortunate pasts, you would be sorry. Even though they were all very young for a gang, they were also very strong. Anger made you strong.

"So, let's count today's profits shall we!" Amu said to the rest of the 'family', trying to get their minds off of depressing thoughts and focused back on work. When all the members had surrounded their small wooden table, Nagihiko spoke up first.

"Well today I lured a man into an alleyway and stole his wallet, unfortunately, there was barley any cash in it, and when I tried to use his credit card, it had already been canceled." Nagihiko sighed in depression and embarrassment. He threw in the little bit of money he had stole, about 4,000 yen.

"Ah…well it's better than nothing." Amu said in her usual cool and spicy way, trying to cheer Nagi up. It did, as he was used to Amu's unemotional way of giving the others encouragement. "What about you, Yaya?"

"W-well, I kind of sort of accidently knocked someone out while robbing them, and I felt really bad so I didn't exactly make any cash today…" Yaya looked down sheepishly as she spoke, her little brother Tsubasa cowering behind her.

Amu sighed at this. They were really tight for cash, and for Yaya not to contribute at all... But still, Yaya was family. "I'm a little bit disappointed in you Yaya. You know we can't afford mistakes right now." Yaya nodded sadly. "Well, just do better next time." Yaya smiled and nodded again, this time more vigorously.

Amu watched as the people who had gone robbing today placed their cash at the center of the table. It was not much, in fact very little. Amu sighed once again; it had been another rather unsuccessful day. "Well, it's been a long day guys, I suggest sleep? I'll join you after I check up on Ran." The others nodded at their leader who went into the only bedroom of the gang's one bedroom apartment where Ran lie, eyes shut. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on I know you're not asleep." Amu said with a smirk. Ran chuckled at her friend and opened her eyes.

"You know me too well, what's up?"

"Brought you some medicine, how're you feeling?" Amu questioned, she was answered with a cough.

"A little bit better." Ran lied, not wanting to worry Amu. It didn't work.

"A little bit better my ass. Here let me take your temperature." Amu said, handing the thermometer to Ran who slipped it under her tongue. After a few minutes, the thermometer beeped and Amu frowned as she read the results. "I don't think 103 is 'better.' Here take this." Amu handed Ran a pill and some water which she took without protest.

"Look, I already got Su freaking out about me; I don't need you doing it too. Besides I've been on this earth longer then you have so stop babying me."

"Looks like someone's temperature is making them a little bit cranky." Amu teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? How's this for cranky!" Ran said as she threw a pillow right into the center of Amu's face.

"I'm not going down that easily!"Amu retaliated, taking Ran's other pillow and hitting her in the stomach. Soon an all out pillow war was started.

Amu was so glad that the walls in their apartment were thick, because frankly, Ran was the only person she could be herself around. She was the only one who had ever seen her cry, the night the elder had found her and introduced her to the rest of the gang. And ever since that day Ran and her had shared a really close sisterly bond, even though Ran already had sisters and Amu had…had a sister.

Oh Ami.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know there's no Kukamu in this chapter not even any Kukai! But I promise he'll appear soon. Also, Kukamu is the only pairing I have right now, so is there any other pairing you would like to have? Also as you can probably tell, the Chara's are all human in this fic so are there any Chara pairs you want? Just tell me and maybe they'll happen.**

**Well bye for now!**

**~animefreak69 **


	2. Destiny

Amu groggily rubbed her eyes, not wanting to face the day but knowing she had to. As she sat up, pain shot through her back. Rubbing her area in pain, she turned around to find that the cause of her annoyance was the uncomfortable metal pole of Ran's bed. 'Must have fallen asleep here last night.' She thought to herself.

She stood up so see Ran sleeping in an awkward position on her bed. 'She must have crashed during our pillow fight.' Amu smiled at her slumbering friend. Taking care of Ran made her feel like a big sister again, even though she was younger. But she was kind of like the big sister to the entire gang, always acting as the mature one ever since the day she had joined the 'family.' Even more so now that Ran had given her leadership position to the pinkette recently, thinking she was better suited for the job. Even though Amu knew on the inside she was not qualified at all. Because on the inside she was incredibly immature. On the inside she was still that little girl who had lost her parents in a horrible fire. On the inside she was still the young teenager who had lost her baby sister. Still so young...

On the inside.

And only on the inside.

Seeing the time, Amu decided it was time to wake up the others and prepare for the day. Another day, another dollar. At least she hoped.

"This is it? Not really much of a breakfast…" Kiseki complained, frowning at his small bowl of cereal. Kiseki was the newest addition to the 'family.' Before he lost his parents, he was a spoiled rich kid who was used to getting everything he wanted. He had tried many times to run away to his aunt and uncle's place, but Amu had caught him and convinced him to stay, explaining to him that by being near them he would put their lives in danger. Because he was an amateur, he didn't steal. At least yet. He was still in training.

"Sorry Kiseki, were low on money right now…," Amu paused biting her lip before speaking again, knowing the negative reaction she was going to receive "because of which, I'm going to be going out today."

"What?" Practically everyone screamed at once.

"B-but Hinamori-sama! What if something happens to you! We can't risk losing our leader!" Tadase tried to protest but Amu simply put her hand up.

"I'm sorry Tadase but I can't sit here doing nothing any longer. I want to help our family. No. I need to help our family. So I'm going on duty today. And I'm bringing Rima, Rhythm and Kusukusu with me."

The three mentioned nodded in solemn agreement while Tadase sighed in frustration. He was deeply, hopelessly in love with his leader. Something about her strong seriousness made her so…attractive. But he knew it was unrequited. Amu would always just see him as a brother. And for now that was okay. But he always hoped that one day, when Easter wasn't after all of them anymore, she would want a normal life with a normal husband…and he would be right there to fulfill that role.

* * *

The group had split up about 10 minutes ago and Amu was still looking for a target. She tended to go for the perverted looking middle-aged men; after all, they were the easiest to trick. Amu looked towards the large skyscraper on the left and, thinking she saw a potential target, backed up slightly, right into a young man.

"Ow! Oh sorr…y." Amu stumbled on her words as she now gazed at the most beautiful human being she had ever seen in her entire life. He looked to be about the age of nineteen, with gorgeous brown hair and stunning big, green eyes. He was staring right back at Amu, his eyes wide with shock and amazement. And Amu just barley noticed the shade of pink on his cheeks.

"No no no! It was my bad um…"

"Amu Hinamori." Amu blurted her name out without hesitation, still hypnotized by the man's beauty.

"I'm Kukai Souma. It's nice to very nice to meet you Amu-chan." Kukai said with his trademark grin, shaking Amu's hand excitedly. Amu blushed at Kukai's immediate casualness with her name. "Hey you're about my age right? What university do you go to?

Amu twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment. "Actually, I don't go to university, I-I can't afford it. I have to support my family by working." Then something hit Amu like a sack of bricks. Why on earth was she acting so shy and embarrassed around this person? Why were all her emotions suddenly on display? How could she have formed this immediate connection with a total stranger?

"Aw I'm sorry to hear about that."Kukai responded with genuine sympathy. "Hey I know! How about you join me for lunch? My treat!" He then suggested his confident grin still clear on his face. Kukai had no idea why he was inviting this girl he just met on a date, but something just felt right about it. Like it was destiny.

Amu smiled and blushed ever so slightly at the brunette. She didn't know what it was about him that made her true personality come out, but she was about to find out.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Kukai held the door open for Amu as the two entered a very modern café. All the people appeared to be very wealthy, but also pretty young, as if they were college kids who had been paid into the top schools. Kukai really stood out from the crowd; however everyone smiled and waved as he walked through the door. _'He must be rich if all these stuck up people are acting like they're his best friend' _Amu thought with a scoff, looking over at Kukai. But when Kukai saw Amu's stare, all he did was smile warmly right back at her. _'Well maybe he's a little different from them' _Amu thought with a smile.

"So what do you work as?" Kukai asked after they had gotten a seat. At the sound of the familiar question Amu smiled deviously. This was a very constant question asked by her targets so of course she already had the answer prepared.

"Oh I do some off the street work, you know, whatever's available that day. My family and I move around a lot so I can't really have a permanent job."

"Hey that's awesome! You know the freshman are going to move in soon and some of my buddies and I are starting a moving business, taking the heavy stuff into their dorm rooms and helping the freshie's unpack. And I know this is kind of sudden and all but it would really help if we had a forth man on the job. I-I mean woman." Kukai blushed at his mistake making Amu giggle. "So you think you're up to it? It would really help us out and it would give you and your family some cash too."

Amu thought about the offer for a second. On one hand her family would be so pissed if they found out that she had taken up another job besides stealing. But on the other hand Kukai was just so cute and nice, and it really seemed like he needed her help… "Sure." Amu finally responded happily, causing Kukai's entire face to light up.

"That's great! Oh they're gonna be so happy when I tell them that I've found a fourth person! Oh and don't worry, my friend's are really nice and very courteous to girls. Probably more than me…" Kukai said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Amu giggled to relieve his awkwardness.

Kukai and Amu stayed at the café for about an hour, talking about random things and constantly laughing. Amu had never felt so free and liberated. Kukai just made her feel natural. Normal. Amu had not realized that she desired to be normal until this day. She had always figured that her 'family' life was how it was and it was always going to be that way. And she just kind of…accepted it. But now…

Kukai looked at his watch with a frown. "I'm sorry Amu-chan I've gotta go. Can I get your number?"

Amu also frowned at this. She couldn't have a cell phone because it would be too easy for Easter to track them. But she couldn't tell Kukai that. "I can't exactly afford a cell phone, but can you give me your number? I'll contact you on a pay phone."

"Sure." Kukai said, as he started to write his number on a napkin. "Here you go. Call whenever you want." The college boy winked at Amu who smiled in response, her heart beat ringing in her ears. "Call me soon okay? Our first job's on Saturday, I'll tell you the details when I get your ring." Kukai stared to run out the door, obviously late. "Bye Amu-chan! I can't wait to get your call!" Amu waved at her new friend as she watched him run down the street.

* * *

When Amu and her partners in crime met up at their designated meeting point, she realized she had forgotten one important detail. _'Crap I never robbed anybody!'_ Amu bit her lip at the thought, knowing now she would have to make up an excuse. Just that moment however, the other members came around the corner. "S-so how'd you guys do?" She asked with a bit of nervousness.

"We did great!" Kusukusu and Rhythm exclaimed simultaneously.

"I put on a slapstick-mime-comedy show on the street while Rhythm here jacked all their wallets! Total we earned 628,321 yen!" Kusukusu shouted with joy, shoving the wad of cash in Amu's face. Amu almost jumped with joy, but managed to maintain her composure. "That's a very good job you two. Nice work. And you, Rima?"

Suddenly, Rima dropped a giant bag on the sidewalk, confusing the other three greatly. "Um Rima? What's this?"

"Expensive art, jewelry, gold bars, the works." Rima explained, taking out an example of each item as she spoke. The trio just stood there with their jaws dropped.

"How did you…? Never mind, I don't want to know." Amu said shaking her head, while Rhythm and Kusukusu shifted through the bag eagerly.

"So what did you get Hinamori-sama?" Rima said unemotionally. Amu blushed slightly and looked away from the others.

"W-well I landed a job." She grumbled under her breathe.

"Hey that's not fair Hinamori-sama! You've told us before that we're not allowed to take jobs because they could help reveal our location to Easter!" Rhythm complained, Kusukusu and Rima nodding in agreement.

"Well I know this guy. He's an uh, childhood friend of mine! Also he's been one of my 'inside sources' on what Easter's doing. Apparently, they're starting to send even more people out into the field so we may need to start using the wigs and color contacts again." Amu lied.

"Aw but those contacts hurt my eyes!" Kusukusu complained as the four started to walk back to base.

"Well maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to reuse it after a construction man stamped his feet all over it."

**Sorry for the wait ^_^' **


	3. Familiar Faces

It was about a 10 block walk back to base so it shouldn't have taken very long for the four delinquents to return. But it had been about a forty-five minutes since Miki had gotten Amu's phone call and there was no sign of her or the others. Even she was getting worried.

"Where do you think Amu-sama is?" A tiny voice suddenly questioned, pulling on Miki's shirt sleeve. Miki looked down and saw that the voice belonged to Pepe, her big bright blue eyes shining in worry and curiosity. Miki smiled at the little girl.

"I'm sure she's alright. She probably just went to buy burgers or something." The blue-haired girl reassured, ruffling Pepe's hair. "Now go off and play Tsubasa." The child nodded happily and ran off to look for the little boy. Miki stared wistfully at the two children. So young and innocent; they shouldn't have to be in such a big mess. Su noticed Miki's upset expression and smiled encouragingly at her triplet. Miki nodded and smiled back, although the action was just a show. She hated this life and sometimes wished she had taken the opportunity to leave it.

* * *

Amu and the others were smiling and joking on the way home, in a better mood then usual. The team's success that day gave them hope. Maybe their bad luck streak was over? But when they were just two blocks away from home, the four teens heard a familiar voice down a dark alley.

"Well if it isn't Miss Amu Hinamori." The voice spoke slyly, making said girl jump slightly. Recognizing who the speaker was, Amu growled and angrily started down the alley. Rhythm quickly grabbed his leader's arm.

"Amu-sama, don't." He tried to plead. Amu felt guilty when she saw the fear in Rhythm's eyes, but all she did was mumble a quick 'sorry' before breaking her arm free and starting to maker her way down the alley. The other three followed, shaking slightly.

Amu gave a look of disgust when she saw the familiar figure standing in the shadows, his cigarette smoke floating up towards the dark, cloudy sky.

"Show yourself, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" the leader yelled and the figure smirking in response.

"You're always so harsh Amu-chan." Ikuto said playfully as he revealed himself to the gang members. Amu's eyes narrowed at Ikuto's attempt to sound innocent, anger coursing through her veins.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi, to take our heirlooms again? It's not like we keep them on hand." The man frowned at this; he didn't want to be reminded of his days when he worked for Easter. Lying, betraying and hurting others... He was done with that.

"You know that I broke it off with Easter after they…they…" Ikuto looked to the side with shame. Amu laughed darkly at Ikuto's speechlessness.

"What, cat got your tongue, Ikuto? After they murdered my sister." Amu spat hatefully and Ikuto biting his lower lip with guilt.

"Y-yes that." He spoke quietly. Amu smirked at this; it was quite rare to see Ikuto so flustered even though the situation certainly was not a funny one. But then remembering what was going on, her expression turned back to serious.

"What did you call us out for Tsukiyomi?" Amu questioned again. Ikuto snapped himself out of the horrible memories of that fateful night and looked towards Amu with a face that was all business. This slightly fazed the girl. Ikuto was never serious.

"I would like to propose a deal. We want to team up with you." At the mention of 'we', a woman suddenly jumped down from a rooftop, her beautiful blond hair in twin pigtails and her piercing purple eyes that had hypnotized so many now staring at the pinkette unhappily. This was Utau, Ikuto's sister. She had always hated Amu and her gang, especially when Ikuto and Amu had been dating. However, she loved her brother with all her heart and would do anything for him. As long as he was happy, she would go along with whatever he wanted her to. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Amu snorted with disgust at the offer. "Team up with you? Forget it!" She said simply.

Ikuto sighed, expecting this. "Calm down Amu-chan, you haven't even heard the full deal yet." Amu rolled her eyes. Like she was actually interested in what he had to say. "We both have a grudge against Easter right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well with your gangs talents combined with mine and Utau's and our extensive knowledge of the inner workings of Easter, we can sneak in, find evidence of what they've done, release it to the police, and they will never bother anyone again!" Ikuto said with an excited grin.

Amu just blinked. It was actually…quite a good plan. Sure it was vague, but everything fit together and-

No. No no no no no! This can't happen! Ikuto is heartless; a cruel enemy! How could she possibly think about trusting a person like him!

Amu's glared at the horrible man before her. She could not believe that she actually considered going along with his obvious trap. Full of anger, she spat hatefully onto Ikuto's newly shined shoes before turning and walking away. The others hurried after her, not even thinking about looking back. But just before Amu left the alley, she without turning around she spoke.

"Don't you ever speak a word to me or my family again. And if you even touch them, I swear on my mother's grave that you and your sister will never see the light of day again."

Without another word, she continued the short trek back to the hideout.

* * *

The door slammed open, the sound ringing throughout the entire house. Suddenly all became silent as everyone stared at the cause; their leader. Amu looked right back; full of pain, hate, longing and every other emotion she gazed upon her family, not having the strength to mask her feelings. Anger eventually came out on top. This was obvious by the way she clenched her fists so hard that her nails caused blood to start dripping on the clean white tile. Then without a word, she went into the other room.

Everyone was worried, especially Tadase. He hadn't seen Amu this angry since the breakup. Ikuto had to be the cause. "Bastard…" He sneered quietly.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

'Oh god I am such a girl.' Amu thought as she nervously twirled the pay phone line around her finger. She had finally built up the courage to call Kukai but she was, for lack of a better word, freaking out. Which was strange considering Amu was not scared of anything; especially not a normal teenage boy! 'Why am I so nervous? It's just a guy. A guy who just happens to have a perfectly chiseled chin, eyes brighter then the North Star and ohmygodthosehandsMMMMFFF! No stop it Amu! Your hand fetish is showing!'

A couple who just happened to be walking by a certain phone booth stared awkwardly at the girl who seemed to be having a mental breakdown inside.

Suddently, the ringing stopped."_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end spoke. Amu nearly jumped in shock. 'Calm down Amu. Stay cool.'

"Hi Kukai-san! T-this is er A-Amu Hinamori. From lunch the other d-day?" The pinkette slapped her face. Great. How loserish.

"_Oh h-hey Amu-chan! I'm so happy you called!" _To Amu's shock, Kukai sounded just as nervous as herself.

"R-really?" Amu asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear."

"_Well yeah! I mean you're like the coolest girl I've ever had the pleasure to go on a date with." _ The teen giggled at Kukai's returning confidence. _"So what's up?"_

"Well I was calling about the um job you offered the other day?" Amu asked, remembering the reason she called in the first place.

"_Oh yeah the moving job! Well the first one is at Saturday morning at 1. Is that ok with you?" _

"Yeah that's fine. Can I have the address?"

"_Sure. It's at Hitotsubashi University, dorm building E, #207." _Amu quickly scribbled down the info in a little notepad she had brought with her. _"Do you need the University's address?"_

"Nah I know where it is. I have a great sense of direction; once I've been there I always remember where it is."

"_Cute, smart, and a great memory? How more amazing can you get?" _The compliment made Amu giggle like a school girl. Realizing her sudden outburst, Amu's giggle came to an abrupt stop as she blushed vigorously while Kukai laughed. _"Hahaha Amu you're so adorable."_

"W-well I'll see you on Saturday Kukai-san! Bye!" Amu quickly slammed the phone back into its holder still really embarrassed.

While on her way home, Amu couldn't help but smile at the thought of Saturday. She was going to earn some good cash in an honest way while spending time with her new friend. Her new normal friend. Who was not part of her gang and therefore not obliged to be friendly with her. Amu had almost forgotten how nice it felt to make a real friend.

A bullet zooming right past her quickly snapped Amu out of her thoughts. She immediately felt her pocket to make sure her knife was in there. Thankfully it was. A few feet before her stood two men in white masks and black suits. "What? Are you both portraying the phantom of the opera or something?" Amu asked with a confident grin. Easter's goons were always easy to take out and were notorious for their short temper. At Amu's miniscule insult their brows furrowed.

"We've come here to retrieve you and your Jewel, 'Embryo'. " One of the men spat angrily. Amu rolled her eyes.

"You two honestly think you're powerful enough to take me down? Please." At that, one of the men lost their temper. He screamed to the sky and ran up to Amu throwing a punch at her head. She dodged with ease and jumped to avoid the thug's roundhouse kick. The thug then attempted to strike her stomach but Amu, already predicting the move, grabbed the man's wrist, spun him around and forced his arm against his back. The man grunted in pain as Amu grabbed her knife with her other hand and started digging it slightly into his neck. She glared at the other goon. "Now step off! Or I cut his throat. I'm not in the mood to deal with Easter shit tonight." But the other guy didn't back off. Instead he started laughing maniacally. Amu's glare intensified and she began to sweat nervously. _'Does he know?'_

"Go ahead Embryo. Do it. I dare ya." The man who she currently had her grip on joined the other's evil laughter. Amu clenched her eyes shut while the hand holding the knife shook violently. _'It's just one little cut Amu. One simple incision! Come on this man is bad! You can win! You can kill him'_

But she couldn't do it. Amu dropped her knife to the ground and slumped her head in defeat. "Aw poor little girl; couldn't kill the baddie waddies. Hahaha!" Amu sighed and punched the man she had at her mercy in the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. "Hey!" the other 'phantom' yelled running up to the teen who, with one quick swoop, punched him in the stomach causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. Amu quietly dragged the passed out thugs next to a dumpster in an alleyway. Then she threw them both inside closing said dumpster and locking it after.

'_Thank God this part of the city is pretty much abandoned. I don't wasn't to draw any attention from the cops.' _Amu thought to herself while taking a seat in the darkest part of the alleyway. She searched her jacket pockets until she found a pack of smokes she always kept on hand for 'special occasions'. She then took out a cheap dollar store lighter and lit the cigarette, watching the smoke escape from her lips and up into the dark night sky.

The young adult leaned her head back and rubbed her temples. The flashbacks of the words the thugs said during the skirmish ran through her mind over and over. What stressed her out the most was that the words were completely true; she could not kill. Not after watching so many die throughout her life. Her grandma, her aunt, uncle, and cousin, her maid and the list goes on. All because of a stupid gem! Amu so desperately wanted to throw the stupid thing away but it would only get into Easter's hands meaning they would win. And Amu would not let that happen.

Amu quietly shut the door behind her, not wanting to awaken the others. Ran had heeled from her cold so both rooms of the apartment were filled. She really wanted to talk to Ran in private and was so happy to see her on the balcony alone. The leader stepped carefully around the others as she made her way to the balcony door.

Ran did not flinch a bit at the sound of the door sliding open. She had been expecting Amu for a while now. "Hey Amu-chan. Back so late?"

"I ran into a little…distraction on the way back." Amu said knowing Ran knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Then why did you light one up after?"

Amu bit her lip. She can't hide anything from Ran. "I was just thinking. You know about the big decision?"

Ran smiled gently at her 'sister' and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard. Believe me I know, when Miki, Su and I had to decide we were stressed out too. And as corny as it sounds you honestly just got to follow your heart. The right choice will come. And no matter what you decide we'll all still love you, and we'll always be there for you."

"But how can I always be there for you guys if I have no idea where you are? We move around a lot, and if I leave I may never see any of you again!" Amu protested angrily. She had to use all of her will power to keep tears from escaping her eyes.

"That is true, but to have a normal life this is a sacrifice you have to be willing to make. As hard as it was for them and us, many before you have chosen the path of normality. The day they turned 18 they took their jewels to the bank and lived a happy life without having to worry about Easter killing them for their Jewels anymore. One became very successful." Ran smiled at the memories of the former Cards member.

"Yes, you've told me the story of Yuki Kazuya before." Amu said rolling her eyes. More like a thousand times.

"But you've got to admit Amu that's pretty amazing! From gang member to movie star? Look at what he's done with his life!" Ran's eyes practically sparkled as she talked about Yuki. The whole thing made Amu sick to her stomach and she began to clench her fingers together.

"Yeah and he totally forgot about you! About all of us! Is that what you really want me to do Ran? Betray my family for a 'normal' life?"

"Amu you have to remember we are not your real family!" Ran screamed but she regretted her words right as they escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, completely in shock that she would actually say something like that.

Amu was just staring at the ground, her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair, and she looked beyond hurt. She was crushed. "To me you are." She whispered softly before exiting the balcony, ignoring the other woman's protests.

**Poor Amu :(**


	5. Different

Although she was angst-ridden and hurt, Amu tried her best to forget the conversation with Ran a few nights ago. She knew Ran never meant to hurt her, or to say those words aloud. But she had probably never considered Amu her sister. Amu could never be a part of Ran's family; of anyone's family. She had lost her real family a long time ago. She was truly alo- 'Stop thinking about it Amu!' The girl mentally yelled at herself. 'This is a happy day; you've been looking forward to it all week. Think about seeing him. Think about seeing Kukai.'

Tadase could sense that something was wrong with his leader but did not question her. He knew it was best to just leave her in her own thoughts and let her sort things out herself. She would find a solution; she always does. But that didn't mean he couldn't help take her mind off of what was bothering her. "Amu-sama, do you think this wig looks natural?" Tadase asked, trying to relieve the teen from her dark thoughts, even if for only a second. Amu giggled at the silly mop of black hair that was upon the boy's head. He was smirking at her, making it obvious that it was a joke.

"Well it certainly looks…eccentric." Amu said with a smile, patting the cheap wig lightly as thanks for cheering her up. It was silent for a few seconds as the duo walked down the streets of Tokyo with Amu not even bothering to look around her. This was unusual.

"So why is it just the two of us out today? Do you have a special plan or something?" Tadase was truly curious; normally at least three people go out to hunt for cash. And the fact that Amu was never taking her eyes off what was in front of her only made the blonde more sure that something was up.

"Well I've got an actual job today, so we don't really need that many 'working' people. I could have taken two others instead of the usual three, but you're so good at this Tadase that you are like two people in one."Amu said with a smile. Tadase's face brightened at the compliment and he blushed a bit.

Amu thought that she was almost deceiving Tadase and felt awful about it. 'Technically you're not lying to him Amu. You're just…leaving out some details. Yeah that's it. Just leaving out some details.' "Tadase, I'm going to head over to where the job is at. Don't follow me. Just do what you have to do and meet me here at six ok?" The blonde nodded happily in agreement.

Amu quickly said a goodbye and crossed the street, heading to the direction of the university. She looked back a few times, just to make sure her fellow gang member wasn't pursuing her. But he had followed his orders and was nowhere in sight. She spent the rest of the short walk in peace, focusing on her happy reunion with Kukai instead of the not-so-happy conversation with Ran a few days ago.

Finally she arrived at the enormous university. Amu squinted and placed a hand above her eyes as she gazed up at the tall building before her. Considering this was by far the largest building on campus, Amu assumed this was also the main building with the office inside. So she walked through the automatic double doors of Hitotsubashi University's biggest building. The room she entered into had a large semi-circle counter/desk in the center with a few middle aged women behind it. These women were either answering phone calls or typing on the computers. Amu walked up to the counter toward the nicest looking woman and asked for a map of the school. The woman gave Amu a look of curiosity before smiling and nodding, handing the pinkette a map before going back to staring at her computer screen.

Amu quickly thanked the woman before heading out of the main building toward the boys dorms on the other side of the school. She had to admit, the campus was beautiful; green grass everywhere with the most beautiful flowers blooming at the heels of spring. The walls were made of brick with vines on the left and right side of each building. The college students were all dressed in blue blazers, white collared shirts and red and black striped ties. The men wore grey slacks while the women wore long grey skirts that most had rolled up above the knee. Most seemed serious and spoiled , but happy. Amu saw a couple of boys playing Frisbee, but with their dyed hair, rolled up sleeves, and disapproving looks they were receiving from the rest of the students Amu assumed that these were the troublemakers/ outcasts of the school. Although in her white tank top and black soffes, the gang leader was receiving the same look. 'Whatever. It's not like I actually care about what they think.' Amu thought to herself even though she was truly a bit embarrassed.

Amu looked up from her map and spotted the building she was looking for, dorm building E. It was a little less nice then the other dorms, the door handle was made of silver rather than gold. Once inside, Amu found a sign indicating where each of the dorm rooms was. Obviously, dorm #207 was on the second floor. She walked past some large brunette guys to the twisty staircase. Grasping onto the dark mahogany railing she carefully walked up onto floor two. With a spring in her step, Amu then continued a few feet down the luxurious hallway until she reached room #207. The door looked so fancy, Amu thought that just by knocking on it she would break it. Shaking the ridiculous thought out of her head, she knocked politely three times on the door.

A young man around the same age as Kukai opened the door seconds later. Amu had to admit, his appearance startled her. Not because it was that unusual, just compared to everyone else on campus it was. The guy had bluish-greenish hair with a white sweatband with a gold star attached. He was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt, white shorts and matching sneakers. His big brown eyes shone brightly and a huge smile was plastered across his face. 'Wow this guy is…cheerful.' Amu thought to herself.

"You must be Amu-chan! Kukai's told me so much about you!" Daichi announced, suddently engulfing Amu in a huge bone crushing hug. "I'm Daichi, it's so nice to meet you!"

"C-can't…breathe…" Amu chocked out and finally Daichi let go. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Hehe sorry about that. I sometimes get a little carried away…"

Amu rubbed her throat and coughed a few times before responding. "I-it's ok. So are you Kukai-san's friend?"

Daichi nodded his head. "Mmmhm. Kukai and I have been best friends since we were little. And may I say that I've never heard him talk so much about a girl before! Seriously he talks about you almost every second of every da-"

Suddenly Kukai appeared behind Daichi and clamped his hand over his friend's mouth. "Um I think that's enough Daichi. Hehe…he." Kukai was bright red and he was staring at the ground too embarrassed to look Amu in the eye. Amu was blushing just as much but giggled to let Kukai know that what Daichi had just told her didn't freak her out at all. In fact she was actually really…happy. Like super happy. The gang leader couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that when Daichi said Kukai talked about her all the time a warm and pleasant feeling spread throughout body. It was a feeling she had never felt before.

"Um…so Amu, come downstairs with me to the van and we'll get you started. Daichi, keep unloading that box." Daichi gave his friend a thumbs up and smirked as Kukai nervously led Amu out of the room.

"Ah, young love."

The walk to the moving van was quiet and a bit awkward. Even though Kukai knew that Amu wasn't disturbed by the things his friend had mentioned earlier, he didn't know exactly what to say after that.

Amu was at a loss for words as well. The pinkette was a bit confused about the different emotions and new feelings she was experiencing. But since Kukai didn't seem to want to start a conversation any time soon Amu figured she might as well break the ice. "So is it just you, me and Daichi on the job?"

"No there's um one other. He's my other closest friend; a really good guy." Kukai said without looking toward Amu.

Amu was just about to say something when they reached the van. Kukai, glad the awkward walk was over, smiled and yelled "Hey! Come out and meet my friend."

But suddenly Amu's eyes went wide and she dropped the map that for some reason she was still hanging onto. 'No way…it can't be!'

But it was.


	6. Suspicion

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

Kukai looked over curiously at the horrified girl next to him. But he seemed to be oblivious to the expression on her face. "Oh, you two know each other? That's great!"

Ikuto didn't look surprised at all. He actually looked quite pleased with himself, smirking at the fuming girl in front of him. That was the last straw for Amu.

"I'm sorry Kukai-san but can I talk to Ikuto in private for a minute?" Amu didn't even wait for Kukai's response as she angrily dragged said man to the side of the dorm building, pushing him up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly but firm. Ikuto chuckled at Amu's enraged reaction. She was so cute when she was angry.

"Kukai-kun's one of my closest friends, I go to this college, and I'm getting money from this job. Why wouldn't I be here?"Ikuto questioned. His response checked out, which frustrated Amu to no end. But she knew the blue-haired man too well. There were other reasons he was hanging around Kukai.

"Are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives for taking up this job?" She asked with one eyebrow raised, still pinning her ex to the wall.

Ikuto hesitated for just a second, averting his gaze as he sputtered out a quick "No." Amu glared at the man before her. Finally Ikuto sighed, deciding to give up his act. She had already figured out he was lying anyway so he might as well just tell her the truth now and get it over with. "Ok, fine. I guess you'd better know. Kukai-"

But before Ikuto could finish his sentence, Kukai appeared from around the corner. Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief but regretted it when he saw the look on his friends face. The sight of his crush having his friend pinned against the wall seemed to confuse Kukai greatly. "Hey what's going on here?"

Amu quickly let go of Ikuto; he dusted off his blazer while she fixed her hair. They both coughed and cleared their throats, trying to think of excuses. Ikuto found one first.

"It's nothing Kukai-kun. Amu was just helping me um practice for the play. You know the one I'm in on Friday?" Amu nodded vigerously in agreement while smiling.

Then something totally unepected happened; Kukai narrowed his eyes into an look Amu had never seen him express before. The thought that Kukai could actually show irritation and doubt hadn't even passed through her mind. Yet it was happenening right before her.

"Obviously you two have some issues you need to work out. Now I won't butt in as long as both of you make a truce for today so your… disagreement won't interfere with work. Okay?" Kukai's spoke slowly and clearly, annoyance laced in his voice. As cheerful as he was, Kukai could not stand when people lied to him. It wasn't just Amu who was shocked by Kukai's reaction; Ikuto seemed a bit flustered as well. Ikuto, who was supposedly one of Kukai's closest friends, had only seen the same look from Kukai once before. It was when he lied about where he came from.

The two both said "yes" simultaneously and Kukai's expression immediately changed back to happiness.

"Alright then! How about we get started?"

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly and happily. After his lecture, Kukai got over his shyness around Amu and he was back to flirting with her. Eventually Amu finally gained the confidence to flirt back. The blissful and happy child that she once was was returning…

And yet she couldn't get the image of Kukai's doubtful face out of her head. As she carried a wooden nightstand up the magnificent stairs of the dormitory, she wondered if he had totally forgot about her and Ikuto's argument earlier or if his whole personality today was just an act to cover up his displeasure. 'That's ridiculous Amu. A little dispute like that wouldn't make such a cheerful guy like Kukai angry at you.'

Amu didn't realize her thoughts were making her oblivious to her surroundings and she missed the next step, falling backwards. She gasped and closed her eyes, bracing for impact when she felt two strong arms catch her. She turned her head around and was faced with Ikuto's concerned face. "Are you okay?"

Amu glared at her ex and stood back up and out of Ikuto's embrace. "I'm fine thank you." She said sarcastically. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be if I hadn't caught you."

Amu was annoyed by Ikuto's response but decided to ignore it. She couldn't afford to fight with him right now. After a few seconds of silence she asked the question she'd been itching to ask. "Hey do you think Kukai-san is… suspicious of us?"

Ikuto frowned. "The same thoughts been bugging me all day too. It's weird; Kukai-chan seems almost…too happy."

Amu nodded in agreement. "That's exactly how I feel. We've got to come up with some explanation in case he asks again."

"In case who asks what again?" Ikuto and Amu slowly turned around to see Kukai behind them. He was smiling but his face was bright with curiosity.

"Um…" The two gangsters said simultaneously. There was some seconds of awkward silence, during which Amu and Ikuto averted Kukai's face. Kukai frowned and rolled his eyes, walking past the two and up the stairs.

"He's suspicious."

"Oh yeah."

At around five thirty the job was complete. The four workers were standing in the totally finished room admiring their work when a black-haired boy in the college's uniform walked in. He smiled at the room, satisfied at the way everything had been unpacked and sat up. He thanked everyone individually, shaking their hands while doing so. This shocked Amu a bit; the other kids at the college had stuck their noses up at her. But this boy was appreciatively shaking her hand? _'Maybe Kukai's not the only exception?' _Amu silently thought to herself as she watched the boy pay Kukai. He then thanked Kukai once again while bowing before the green-eyed teen led the group out.

Once the door was shut, Kukai smiled brightly and high-fived Daichi. "Nice work guys! Suzuki-kun was very pleased with the work." Kukai then started equally distributing the pay to everyone. Amu was shocked when she received 50,000 yen.

"W-we get this much cash just for unloading a few boxes?" Amu whispered loudly.

"Mm-hm. It's about the average pay we receive. Again great work guys! I'll um meet you guys at the coffee shop in a few minutes." Daichi and Ikuto nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. Amu was also heading that way when Kukai grabbed her arm.

"Wait Amu-chan." Amu winced at the tone of Kukai's voice. It was way too serious. She turned around and faced the older teen who looked firm and worried at the same time. "I know I said I wouldn't ask anymore about what happened between you and Ikuto-kun but can't you tell me anything?"

Amu bit her lip, she had to give Kukai something. She chose her next words very carefully."Ikuto is…my ex. But he betrayed me. Me and my whole family. And he also…did something horrible. Something that I can't ever forgive."

As soon as Amu finished, Kukai grabbed her hand with both of his own, grasping it tightly. She blushed at the motion, but when she saw Kukai's whole face tense she realized the act wasn't intended to be romantic. "Please Amu-chan; please tell me what he did. Ikuto-kun's been my friend since freshman year but I know he's been hiding something from me. And I'm worried. Worried that maybe he's in danger or maybe..." Kukai looked down at the elegant carpet, clearly depressed. "Maybe our whole friendship's a lie. And even though we've only known each other for a little over a week I already feel a strong connection to you. And ever since the argument you two had this afternoon I'm thinking that our whole relationship's fake as too! I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid but…but I know something's up. Please tell me what's going on. Please."

Amu looked at the man before her who was clearly on the verge of tears. Amu could tell it was not just Ikuto and her who were scaring him; it was obvious that other's that were close to Kukai were hiding something from him too. But Amu was a little lost. Sure she was hiding a big secret; that she the leader of a gang. But that had nothing to do with Kukai. What everyone else was hiding from him though…that was probably about him. But she had no clue what it was.

"I…I can't tell you what Ikuto did. At least not yet. And I'm really sorry about that. But I promise what I'm hiding from you has absolutely nothing to do with you." Amu paused for a second to take in Kukai's expression. He looked a little hurt that Amu couldn't tell him about Ikuto murdering her sister but relieved that it didn't have to do with him. That whatever their relationship was, at least it was true. "But I don't know a thing about what Ikuto's hiding from you. However, from what I saw today I think Ikuto really does care for you. I don't think he's just pretending to be your friend." Amu smiled at the end of her speech and Kukai smiled slightly back. He believed her…

Even though Amu was lying through her teeth. She could never tell what Ikuto was thinking; after all he had deceived her for a whole year. But she certainly didn't want to make Kukai feel worse then he already did.

"Here" Kukai said, taking a small brown bag out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Amu.

"What's this?" Amu asked. When she shook the bag though, she heard jingling. She opened it slightly and looked in. Surprised at its contents she spoke up again. "Change? But why?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't accept a cell phone." Kukai replied with a chuckle. "Please take it and call me with it. Call me as often as you want. I'll always pick up, even if it's three in the morning."

Amu knew she should give the money to her gang, but she felt that it was wrong to use it for a purpose that Kukai did not intend. But the real question was was it right to take money from him?

Kukai could see that Amu was debating with herself whether to accept the gift or not. "It would really mean a lot to me if you would call me. Just hearing your voice brightens my day."

Amu blushed at Kukai's remark. Even though the last line was said in a flirtatious way, she could tell he was sincere. "I'll be sure to call you _very_ often Kukai-san." Amu said with a wink making Kukai laugh and smile brightly.

"I'm glad. I have to go meet up with Daichi and Ikuto-kun now but I'll talk to you later?"

"Defiantly."


End file.
